


Sand in Places It Should Never Be

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just needed to loosen up a bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand in Places It Should Never Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> As my muses have gone on strike, they left me this as a parting gift.   
> For my lovely Donna as encouragement for this week :D  
> Comments welcome  
> Enjoy

Scott and Alex tumbled onto the sand, laughing, arms and legs tangling. The moon glittered on the night dark ocean, waves lapping softly on the shore.  
"Remind me why we drank so much?" Alex chuckled.  
"Because we don't have work tomorrow and it's been ages since we went out," Scott replied, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder.

Alex hummed in reply, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend's body pressed close to him. The alcohol buzzing in his blood made the tall Australian loose and relaxed. He moaned softly when Scott's lips began moving down his neck, teeth nipping gently.  
"Scotty, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Do you remember that night we talked about our sexual fantasies?" Scott murmured, hands sliding inside Alex's shirt, skimming over smooth, hot flesh.  
"Y...Yes," the dark haired man stuttered, tilting his head so the blond could lavish more attention on his neck.  
"And I told you I wanted to have sex on the beach. And I want to do it, tonight."

Alex blinked at him. They'd had this argument before, many times. It wasn't that Alex didn't want to but he didn't want to get caught and have their love life splashed all over the news. Looking round now though, he realised that the beach they had stumbled to belonged to one of their friends and was private property. They were completely alone, with no chance of being interrupted.

Dragging Scott into his lap, fastening his lips to the smaller man's, Alex buried one hand in the soft blond locks, the other locking round his waist.  
"Let me fuck you," Alex begged. "Here, on the sand, under the full moon."  
Scott groaned, lurching up to slam his mouth to his lover's, shifting until he was straddling his lap.  
"Oh fuck, yes."

It took only a few moments to fumble their clothes off, fingers made clumsy with lust and alcohol. Alex ran two fingers along Scott's luscious lips, breath hitching as they opened and sucked the long digits into his hot mouth. Their hips began moving in long practised motions, cocks rubbing lazily, making them both gasp.

Alex focused on the feel of Scott's tongue swirling round his fingers, remembering all the times that talented mouth had lavished the same attention to his dick, teasing him for hours. With a sharp groan, he slid them free, reaching up to kiss the panting blond, trailing his slick fingers down, down further until...  
"JesusFUCK!" Scott cried out, as the Aussie pressed both fingers in at once. 

"Just Alex will do for now," the tall man grinned, pumping his fingers faster, twisting them to stretch his lover. Scott arched his back, pushing down on those teasing digits.  
"Quit the smart remarks and put your cock in me," the blond snarled, fisting his hands in short, dark hair and silenced any more talk by licking his way into his boyfriend's mouth, tongues tangling.

Guiding his heavily leaking cock to Scott's entrance, Alex thrust up just as the blond pressed down, his dick sinking completely in all in one move. Scott cried out, the sharp pain slowly easing as the pleasure took over.  
"Baby, did I hurt you?" Alex asked, pausing. He wanted to fuck Scott but he didn't want to hurt him.  
"No...the alcohol..." blond panted. "Move. God, please move, Alex!"

Realising that Scott meant the alcohol was helping relax his muscles and ease the pain, the taller man did as he was asked and began to move. Gripping his beloved's hips, he began thrusting whole pulling the blond down, slamming deep and hard into the hugging heat of Scott's ass. Leaning forward he licked and sucked one pale pink nipple, loving the sounds pouring from his man.

"Oh fuck...yes just there...Alex! AlexAlexAlex!" Scott cried, wrapping one hand around his own bobbing erection, pumping the shaft fast, tightening his inner muscles around his boyfriend's cock. Alex groaned, thrusting harder, slamming Scott down onto him, watching his face. Blue eyes, wide and dark with lust, gazed back at him, all traces of drunkeness gone.

"I'm gonna...." was all Scott managed before the lightening that had been crackling along his nerves, burst from him, painting his fist and Alex's washboard stomach with his cum. The feel of his lover's orgasm, the sound of his wrecked voice, was all it took to push the Aussie over the edge. With a cry that might have been Scott's name, his orgasm punched out of him, filling Scott full of his seed.

They stayed slumped together for a few minutes, panting, kissing sloppily. When Alex moved to pull out, he winced.  
"What's wrong?" Scott demanded, instantly aware of his lover's discomfort.  
"Sand," Alex mumbled, grimacing. Seeing Scott's frown, he sighed.  
"There is sand in places sand should never be."  
The sound of Scott's laughter drifted high into the still nighttime air.


End file.
